


Goodbye

by BardicLesbian



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicLesbian/pseuds/BardicLesbian
Summary: Tomorrow you will face him. But tonight you grieve.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Another Curse of Strahd fic. This one takes on the night before they party heads towards the final confrontation with Strahd.

Everything ends tomorrow, for better or worse. 

Raeem holds you close, kissing your body like worshiping an idol. And you cling to her, kiss her back when her lips find yours, crying quietly. There is no use in hiding it. Raeem is crying too, you realize distantly. You’ve never seen her cry.

You’ve never been afraid to die before. It comes second nature to you by now. Like falling asleep and waking up someone new. It is simple. Like falling through the air, like a hit to the back of the head, like a sword through the chest. It is different now though. You don’t think you can take another cycle of this, another life, another set of forgotten heroes.

Her hand smooths your hair. You’ve forgotten that this was meant to be a happy goodbye. If the real one comes, there will be time for tears then. Tonight was meant to be warm, gentle, like the sunlight Raeem says you’ll see when this is all over. But you are sobbing now, shaking in Raeem’s arms. 

_I love you, I love you_ , she repeats the words as you bury your head in her neck. She can’t say anything else. The time for promises has passed, the time for what ifs, and dreaming too. Tomorrow you will know.

You can’t find words of your own. You're sure the others can hear in the distance, you wailing like this. Are they crying too? Are they praying to some god faraway, to some lover beyond this mist, to some family waiting for them? You can’t bring yourself to think of what comes after tomorrow. Your existence has always been here. How could you fathom anything else? 

_I can’t do this again_. The voice sounds far away, even though you know it is yours. 

_I know, I know_. is all the comfort she can give. What words are there to say to the cursed? What comfort is there for a woman destined to die for nothing? 

The only consolation is that you are together now. You can feel her shake silently as your grief tired body sags against hers. 

Tomorrow you will put on a brave face. Tomorrow you will fight him with all the hatred these years have wrought. But tonight you will cry yourself to sleep in Raeem’s arms, and dream of distant sunlight and skies without clouds.


End file.
